


Sun-kissed

by aroberuka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Meteorstuck, Missing Scene, POV Second Person, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Even in the vastness of the Furthest Ring, there are pockets of warmth... Aradia finds one such pocket and decides to share.





	Sun-kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> ... so I strayed a bit from your prompt and this isn't Aradia's perspective-I was planning on it but Kanaya Interceded. I hope you enjoy this little moment between those two anyway~

Even after everything, waking up to see Aradia’s grinning face so close to yours is a uniquely terrifying experience. But as the unpredictable nature of your respective paths makes it hard to plan for visits, and since she does not seem very fazed by your threat of lipstick wavered uncertainly under her nose anyway, you decide to let her transgression slide.

“hello kanaya you seem very nervous today”

“I Did Not Chainsaw You”

“i know and i appreciate it :) now come on you'll want to see this!”

She’s still grinning, hair spilling out of her cowl, wings fluttering rapidly in excitement, and though you could really do with more sleep, or even just _some_ sleep, you cannot bring yourself to say no. You follow her out of your room, down the corridor. It’s not long before the dark steel walls give way to open air and a grassy slope. Half a sweep into your three-human-years journey, dream bubble intrusions are no longer a novelty. You’re usually very careful not to leave the meteor when physically passing through one for fear you would be left behind, once probably won’t hurt though, so long as you don’t go too far. 

  


  


The hill you’re on is very different from anything you’ve ever seen on Alternia, green and soft and completely devoid of the undead, but it’s the volcano that tips you off.

“Is This Jade’s Human Lawnring”

“yes but she’s not the jade that we know! she won’t mind though so long as we don’t mess with anything too much”

You’re not so sure yourself. Jade minds a lot more things than most people seem to realize—it’s one thing the two of you have in common. But before you can voice your concerns you both reach the top of the hill, and what you find there drives any other thought from your mind.

Right in front of you the sun is falling into the sea. Above, the sky is still a vibrant blue, but the horizon is blazing with orange and red and gold. The human sun isn’t as harsh as your own. It doesn’t burn and scorch and melt. It doesn’t give your skin that pleasant sizzle. But after so many sweeps in the cold reaches of the Furthest Ring the warm colours alone bring tears to your eyes. 

“Oh”

“i told you you'd want to see this! i'm so glad the humans are here i could never watch the sunset before :) isn’t it beautiful?”

When you sit down, it’s because you want to and certainly not because you’re slightly overwhelmed. Aradia hums happily and keeps on fluttering beside you. Once upon a time, you thought to stay behind with her, spare yourself a long hopeless trek through the dark. You don’t regret it, leaving with the others, giving up on the familiar warmth of the Green Sun to take a chance on Rose. You’re starting to accept that, for better or worse, Rose will be a factor in many of your decisions to come, just like she was before the two of you even met, and of all the mistakes you have made, being a little too drawn to the Light is not so terrible.

But you miss the sun and you miss home, and you figure it’s probably okay to take a moment to miss it with a friend, to sit and bask for a little while before the meteor moves on and you have to leave this bubble of warmth behind.


End file.
